


Unconditional Love

by Im_Ereri_Trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Eren is ripped, Erwin is a douche, Fluff, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi Has Heterochromia Iridum, Levi got cake, M/M, Manly!Eren, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Past Abuse, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spanking, Stripper!Levi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tall Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, curvy levi, hooker levi, ooc!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Ereri_Trash/pseuds/Im_Ereri_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a stripper going down the wrong path. Eren is his knight in shining armor. Levi falls in love and there is more to come I'm terrible at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stripper meets his match.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I hope you all like it. Please comment on what you think. I'd like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm using my phone to write this fic.

Random p.o.v  
As Levi sits in the dressing room he puts on his outfit a pair of short leather shorts and and sheer white lace cropped tank top. Christa walks in "Levi you're on in 5." Levi nods and finishes up his make up. 

Levi p.o.v.  
I finish my make up and walk out on stage seeing a tall brown haired man standing there. 'I have to get in his pants I need the money so bad.' I think to myself feeling withdrawl from drugs. My song comes on and I start stripping on the pole ensuring that the man with Teal eyes saw me. 

I see that I've gotten his attention and that he seems to be more than excited. My routine comes to an end and I walk off the stage. 

I make eye contact with him before walking over to him. "Hey there bright eyes what do ya say about you and me have a little fun. Just have to pay for it. I'm Levi." I say he give a nervous smile. "Sure, I'm Eren. Where are we gonna do this?" Eren asks. "My car." I say not missing a beat walking out to the car before hopping in. 

"Strip for me."

I say. 

"Umm what are these?" Eren says appearing to be looking at my bong, pipes, and needles. 

"Nothing you need to worry about come on Let's have sex!" I say trying to change the subject climbing onto Eren's lap. Hoping he'd be like the rest and not question it but instead I was dead wrong. 

"No! No! Stop!" He says slightly irritated. "You can't keep doing this why are you doing this? You need help." Eren says. "Come on you're coming home with me. That way you don't have to face temptation."

"I need drugs! No I'm not going home with you so you can forget it!" I growl. "Too bad." Eren says picking me up carrying me to his car and placing me in the passenger side. "I'll have sex with you but I will not pay you for it because you don't need to destroy yourself with drugs!" He says looking dead at me making me nervous. "Fine." I frown sitting against the door trying to avoid looking at Eren. "We're at my house so you can get out and follow me." Eren says. I reluctantly obey and get out, following eren out of the car and into the house. "So we can still have sex?" I ask and Eren nods. I push him down onto the couch and begin grinding on him "Would you like to have sex?" Eren asks. I nod stripping down to nothing in front of Eren making sure that he saw my ass bounce while shimmying out of my shorts. I can practically feel Eren's eyes staring at my ass. "Mmmm bend over." Eren said to me rubbing my ass. "Mmmm please give me your cock Eren!" I say moaning quietly arching my back pushing my ass up farther into Eren's view. Eren spanks it and I yelp. "You want it?" Eren asks spanking me again. I cry out. "Yes Eren give me your cock please!" I moan loudly.

Eren slams into me I moan like the slut I am. "I want you to submit levi be a good slut and say yes daddy." Eren says stopping his thrusts completely. I shake my head and he spanks me. "Say yes daddy." Eren spanks me. 

"Yes daddy!" I moan. 

Eren continues to slam into me his thrusts becoming sloppy. "Mmmm I'm gonna cum!" Eren moans. 

"Me too." I moan loudly. Eren moans as he shoots out white hot strings of cum onto my back. 

"Goodnight" Eren says kissing my forehead. He goes to wrap his arms around me and I stop him. "I don't cuddle. Cuddling is for couples. We're not a couple." "Okay." Eren turns over and falls asleep. I wait to know he's fully asleep before I get of bed and leave the house for some molly. Eren's p.o.v I wake up and notice levi isn't in the bed with me. "Shit!" I fly out of bed and get dressed running out of the house grabbing the car keys. I pull out of the drive way and speed down the road into the shady side of town where I slow down and start looking. I drive down the street finally spotting Levi, and he runs.

I jump out the car and start sprinting towards Levi. "Levi get your sorry ass back here right now!" I continue to sprint after him and he speeds up. I speed up as well ensure thst levi doesn't get too far with out me.

I eventually catch up to him and grab the back of his shirt dragging him back to the car. 

 

"Drop em'." I say angrily. Levi shakes his head and I feel myself get more angry by the second. "Levi. Give me the drugs." I say trying to stay csln it clearly not working though and Levi seems to notice this. 

 

"And what if I don't?" Levi says testing my patience. I growl. "Levi I'm not playing this game with you just hand them over and we won't have a problem." I say calmly. 

 

Levi huff's and hands over the drugs. "Thank you." I say. "Yeah whatever fuck you." 

 

I sigh and look over at him in the car as I drive and he's looking away from me. We get back to my house and he gets out storming into the house. 

 

"Levi jesus fuck!" I get out of the car slamming the door shut. I run into the house and the bathroom door is shut. "Fuck! Levi open the door!" I yell. "No!" Levi yells back. 

 

"Levi I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself." I say frustrated.

The door opens revealing a bloodshot eyed Levi with a needle in his arm. 

 

I growl angrily. "Levi what that fuck!?" He looks at me not a care in the world. "What?" He says apathetically. "What do you mean 'what?' You're standing here with a needle in your arm!" 

 

"Oh yeah..." levi says looking at his arm plucking the needle out if the vein. I cover my face with my hand sighing angrily. "Go to bed I'll be there in a second." I say going to the kitchen grabbing a case of beer. 

 

I pop the cap off one bottle and start to drink it. I drink for a while numbing myself. I polish off a case now fully drunk I stumble out of the bedroon to get another case and Levi wakes up. 

 

"Where am I?" Levi asks and I stumble back into the room and he remembers. "Oh yeah. Are you drunk?" Levi asks. 

 

"Nooooo what makesyousaythat?" I ask slurring my words together. "Because you can't stand upright and you're slurring your speech" Levi states. "Well you dooo drugs so whyy can't I drink." I say getting frustrated. 

 

"You can't drink because you aren't setting a good example for me which means I can snort some cocaine right?" Levi asks and I give him a what the fuck look. "Noooo." I say before passing out.


	2. Troubles between Levi and Eren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren passes out drunk Levi steals Eren's car to get the good shit. More drama occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to thank all of you for your patience on waiting for the next chapter life has been busy af.

Levi p.o.v. 

 

Eren is passed out on the bed, now is my chance to get high. I take Eren's keys and hop into the car. I drive down to the shady part of Shiganshina called the "underground" because that's where all the good stuff is. 

 

When I pull into an alley I see an old friend farlan and he smiles at me. "Back for more I see?" He says giving a dry chuckle. "Shut up! What di you have?" I ask slightly irritated. "Well what do you want?" Farlan asks smirking I know that he's got some heroin he always has heroin. "How about some molly, Adderall, Percocets, Heroin of course, and cocaine." I say in a hurry to shoot up. "Levi that's a lot of money." Farlan says. "I don't care just give me the drugs I have the money, if it isn't enough I'll sleep with a couple people just give me the goddamn drugs before I lose my mind." I say snatching the drugs right out of Farlan's hand. 

 

I put the drugs next to me and speed home. You don't want to be in that area for too long. Not like I cared I practically own the place. 

 

I pull into the drive way and turn the car off. I'm cautious walking up to the door of the house and unlocking it to make sure Eren doesn't wake up. As soon as the door opens I bolt straight for my bag then the bathroom. 

 

See how you like me now Eren. Get drunk don't care well I'll get fubared. I take my spoon and a lighter putting the heroin on the spoon heating it up. Unaware that Eren was standing right behind me fuming. "Levi what the actual fuck?!" Eren yells. "Well you got drunk so I figured since we were breaking promises I might as well go back to my old ways." I said going to stick the needle into my vein only to have it smacked out of my hand. "Now it's my turn Eren what the actual fuck at least let me finish shooting up before you put me through withdrawl for god only knows how long." I yell angrily at Eren. Which Eren did not appreciate. He grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards him so I was looking right at him. "You're gonna quit all this bullshit understood? I want to get rid of this druggie and get to know the real Levi" Eren says his once pleasantly teal eyes now a bright amber color. Eren looked scary mad yet at the same time his eyes were full of sadness and I felt horrible. "Now get off the bathroom floor and into bed I'll take you to the strip club for your job but no more selling yourself for drugs I'll support you with money for a home and food but no more drugs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...I promisee It'll get better.


	3. Descisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm super sorry I was gone for a whole month it's been hectic with school and band I will say this if anyone would like to I'd love a little help with this fic.

Levi p.o.v. 

 

   Eren is passed out on the bed, now is my chance to get high. I take Eren's keys and hop into the car. I drive down to the shady part of Shiganshina called the "underground" because that's where all the good stuff is. 

   When I pull into an alley I see an old friend farlan and he smiles at me. "Back for more I see?" He says giving a dry chuckle. "Shut up! What di you have?" I ask slightly irritated. "Well what do you want?" Farlan asks smirking I know that he's got some heroin he always has heroin. "How about some molly, Adderall, Percocets, Heroin of course, and cocaine." I say in a hurry to shoot up. "Levi that's a lot of money." Farlan says. "I don't care just give me the drugs I have the money, if it isn't enough I'll sleep with a couple people just give me the goddamn drugs before I lose my mind." I say snatching the drugs right out of Farlan's hand. 

   I put the drugs next to me and speed home. You don't want to be in that area for too long. Not like I cared I practically own the place. 

    I pull into the drive way and turn the car off. I'm cautious walking up to the door of the house and unlocking it to make sure Eren doesn't wake up. As soon as the door opens I bolt straight for my bag then the bathroom. 

   See how you like me now Eren. Get drunk don't care well I'll get fubared. I take my spoon and a lighter putting the heroin on the spoon heating it up. Turning it into a liquid before puting it into my needle. I set the needle down for a second to wrap the rubber around my arm to cut off circulation. I pick the needle up again and align the needle to my almost barely visible vein before pushing the needle into it. I release the Heroin into my system. 

   I continue this process many times. I'm so high I've forgotten my own name and where I am. I shakily get up and stumble towards Eren's room. I barge into the room and stumboe to the bed before slapping Eren on the back of the head. 

   "EREN WAKE UP IT'S FEED A JUGGALO AT RED LOBSTER TODAY!!!" I scream high as a kite. "What Levi what the fuck?" Eren says half asleep still. "You like dieting? Well I like weekends!" I say in a complete stage of psychosis. "Levi are you high?" Eren asks. "NOOO!!" I say. 

   Eren now full awake is pissed not only because of the hangover but also because of my stupid antics. Eren smacks me across the face and I immediately grab the side of my face before looking at him with fear. I bolt out of the room towards the bathroom for more drugs to shoot up. I see some heroin and cocaine and go for it. 

  "Levi open the goddamn door!" Eren says. Silence that's all that's able to be heard. Crash! The door hits the ground. 

 

Eren's p.o.v. 

  The door of the bathroom slams shut and the first thing I think is oh shit. I bust the door down and there Levi is on the floor. "Shit!" I call 911. 

"911 what's your emergency?" The opperator asks. "I need an ambulance! My boyfriend isn't breathing!" I yell into the phone in tears. "We're sending an ambulance now. Please stay calm sir they will be there as soon as possible." The opperator says trying to sooth me. 

  The ambulance arrives and I run out of the house holding Levi in my arms skinny as a rail. "Please help him!" I cry. 

 The paramedic nods. "We need a defibrilator over here now!" Another paramedic comes over with the defibrilator. "Alright sir I'm gonna have to ask you to back away after this we are going to have to drive him to the hospital." He takes the defibrilator. "Clear!" Levi's chest jumps up. "We have a pulse get him on a gurney and let's go!" The main paramedic says. They do just that and put him in the ambulance and drive off. I follow shortly behind them speeding. 

  I finally arrive at the hospital and Levi is being wheeled in through the door and I sprint towards him only to be stopped by a nurse. "You can't go through there son. It's hospital policy" the nurse says to me. "Like hell it's hospital policy let me in there!" I yell angrily trying to push past the nurse. 

  *1 month later and Levi is still in the coma*

 

I drive down to the hospital just as I've been doing for the past month. I walk into the hospital room Levi was in. Only something was different. Levi's eyes were open. "LEVI!!" I yell in both surprise and joy. "Your awake!" I exclaim happily. "What happened?" Levi asked. 

 "You overdosed. I was all my fault Levi I'm so sorry I should have paid more attention to your problems. I knew you were hurting and I chose to ignore it! I'm such an idiot!" I sobbed into Levi's shoulder. "Easy Eren. Relax it isn't your fault how about this. As soon as I get out we go on a date we can go to wherever you like." Levi says and I only sob harder. "I don't deserve you!!" I sob. 

"Now go home and get some rest please and a week from now I'll be out and we can go on that date." Levi says pulling me down giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nod and leave. I decided that I wanted to marry Levi. Make him my wife.


	4. Proposal and and unexpected surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren proposes and yet another bump in the road occurs. again super sorry for all the vague chapters after this point it'll all be smooth sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who's been reading this fic I would like to personally apologize for the the very fast and hard to understand chapters after this it should be good http://www.polyvore.com/prom/set?id=189469931

Eren's p.o.v 

After a week Levi is finally released and I figure to break the news that we'd be moving away from everything to find a better healthier life for him and I to live but I also told him that he should find something nice to wear because I planned on taking him out for a date and that I'd drop him off at the mall with Krista and Marco while me and Jean set up the whole house so we could finally live there and so that I could impress Levi with the new house after I asked him to marry me at the top of a gorgeous mountain that had a perfect view of the sunset. 

 

Levi gets into the car and I start to drive him to the mall I brought him a pair of shorts that were appropriate for him to wear out in public and one of my shirts because he enjoys wearing my shirts.

 

"So is there any particular reason that you're taking me on a date and want me to dress nice?" Levi asks and I have to think of an excuse quick. "Uhm well it's a fancy date also because I've never seen you in nice clothes and you're a beautiful person and I'd like to see you dressed nicely. I'll be dressed up too so don't worry you won't be the only one whose dressed in a an expensive outfit and don't worry about the price I just want you too look good and if that means spending a lot of money then so be it."

 

We arrive at the mall and I kiss Levi goodbye and watch Levi and his fine fat ass walk up to Krista and wait for them to go inside until I leave. 

 

Levi's p.o.v 

Eren gives me a kiss goodbye and I walk off.  _I wonder what he's got planned hopefully nothing to extremely fancy involving a fancy resaurant._ I say to myself and I finally get to Krista and Marco and they both greet me with smiles and i give a weak smile back. "Ready?" Krista asks smiling at me brightly. "I guess" I say shrugging my shoulders and she drags me into the mall and we begin to go shopping and we get the make up, shoes, and jewelry now it's time for the dresses. 

 

"Are you sure he said he wanted me to be in a dress?" I ask Krista and she nods. "Strange, do you know why?" I ask. "He says it makes your hips look nice. I can't disagree for a male you have really big hips but they look good on you." Krista says. "I second that. You should a darker color dress like a black, grey, or navy blue color and a longer length it'll look better especially with a fishtail dress." Marco says and Krista nods agreeing.

 

We walk into the store and Immediately I'm over whelmed by all the choices.

 

"You should sit down Levi. We'll take good care of you trust us. You'll look stunning." Marco says giving me his signature smile, and I smile back. After about Twenty or so minutes Krista and Marco come back arms full of dresses and Krista ushers me into a dressing room and helped me try on dresses and dress after dress I dismiss them until I come to a beautiful navy blue lace fish tail dress that hugs my hips nicely and brings my eyes out. "This one I say. and Krista nods her head intensely obviously agreeing with my choice. We purchase it and Krista takes me to her house and starts to  get me ready.

 

"What time did Eren say he was gonna pick me up?" I ask.

 

"I believe he said around seven and It's 6:45 so we have fifteen minutes but no worries because we are almost done and Levi I swear you are one of the prettiest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting Oh My Lord." Krista says and I chuckle. 7:00 rolls around and there is a knock on the door. "That must be prince charming!" Krista says running down the stairs. 

 

I hear the door and Eren's deep voice talk to Krista and I automatically get nervous. "Levi don't keep your date waiting!" Krista yells running up the stairs. She then grabs my hand and brings me down stairs where Eren was standing in the doorway. His eyes got wide and I thought.  _Shit he doesn't like it._ Then he starts sputtering. "You look beautiful Levi." Eren says he puts a blindfold on me and extends his hand to take mine and lead me to the car.

 

I take his hand and walk to the car and he opens the door and helps me into the car before closing the door and getting in on the drivers side and now I'm nervous.

 

Eren's p.o.v 

Shit Shit Shit Shti!!!! I think to myself. Levi looks drop dead gorgeous and I feel like a slob. I just need to take a couple deep breathes and try not to pop a boner on this date. I start driving the car to the cliff where the sunset is and I reach for Levi's hand which compared to mine is tiny and hold it on the drive up there to ease my nerves and it works. 

 

We finally reach the cliff and Jean had done a pretty damn good job with decorating the place to be absolutely perfect. 

 

"We're here." I say getting out closing the drivers side and walking around to Levi's side opening his door and unbuckling his seatbelt before helping him out of the car and I take his hand and lead him up the hill and then remove his blindfold and he takes in his surroundings before turning around and kissing me. I obviously kiss back but then lead him to the table and sit him down.

 

I take a deep breathe and then start my speech. "Levi, I love you regardless the shit we've been through I always find myself coming back to you. We've had some tough times but I feel that only makes our relationship stronger. Levi I don't ever want to lose you so..." I get on one knee and take the box out of my pocket and open it. I look up at Levi who's eyes start water. "Will you marry me?" and before I knew it Levi was hugging me and crying into my shoulder and I chuckle and rub his back hearing a small "yes" come from Levi's mouth and I hug him tighter smiling.

 

Levi lets me go and holds his hand up so I can put the ring on his finger which I do. The rest of the date seemed to be irrelevant we got back into the car and I put the blindfold back on him and drove to our new home. When we finally got there I took the blindfold off and did the same procedure and looked at him his eyes wide in shock and i chuckle. "Nu uh!" Levi says smiling brightly making me feel butterflies in my chest. "Yu huh."

 

"You're getting laid tonight." Levi says dragging me into the house stripping once we get inside. "You don't even know where the bedroom is!" I say teasingly picking up the shoes and dress. Walking to where Levi was which was the master bedroom I look at Levi in panties and a garter belt holding up his stockings and I pop one right there I drop his shoes and dress and start unbuttoning my shirt throwing it to the side.

 

I push Levi onto the bed kissing him passionately as he does the same. I grind on him coaxing a moan out of him granted a quiet one which will have to be changed. I get on top of him and he unbuttons my pants and I stand off taking them off and get back to treating my lover like a queen. I kiss his neck sucking on it occasionally making Levi gasp and moan which got my painfully hard cock twitching. I run my hands down his thick creamy thighs and pull him against my cock roughly and that gets Levi moaning "Daddy don't tease me I want your cock." Levi says. I grab handfuls of Levi's glorious fat ass making him moan louder. I pull my boxers down and move Levi's panties to the side and slide in slowly.

 

"Don't ah stop Daddy give it to me!" Levi moans and I just can't resist I rip Levi's panties off pull my cock in and slam it back in grunting at the feeling of Levi's ass squeezing my cock. "AHHH DADDY MORE!!!!" Levi screams and I pull out slamming back in abusing Levi's ass. I spank him and moan thrusting into him hard. 

 

"DADDY I'M GONNA!!!" Levi screams. "Do it baby." I growl into his ear fucking him harder and he cums and not to far after I do as well.

 

Levi's p.o.v

I lay in bed with Eren after having that mind blowing sex. Eren wraps his arms around me and starts to spoon with me.

 

* 2 weeks later*

Levi p.o.v 

I've been throwing up everyday for 2 weeks straight I should tell Eren. "Hey Eren!?" I say and Eren walks into our bathroom. "What's up?" Eren asks. "Uhmm well umm I've been vomiting for 2 weeks everyday now I think I should see a doctor but I wanted to see if you knew what was wrong." I say looking up at him only to see a very scary serious face. "Get in the car we're going to the doctor." Eren says. I nod and get in the car and we make our way to the doctor and I try my best not to cry but eventually I break and start bawling and Eren rubs my thigh on the way there. 

 

Eventually we get to the doctor and I walk into the office with Eren and we are immediately taken and the doctor takes a few tests. "Well Mr. Levi your..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person I know but it leaves you with a good cliff hanger. That you all for reading please leave comments telling me what you think. bye!


	5. should I continue this story

So I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm curious should I keep this story going or forget about it completely please comment telling me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! I appreciate it I will try to update it at least every three days if not sooner.


End file.
